xseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
SX1: Panamazon
SX: Panamazon was the first Survivor X game hosted at the old FGC Community. It is a mash-up of the Amazon, Pearl Island and All Stars (set in Panama). This pre-merge was noted by such iconic twists such as Men vs Women starting tribes, Red Rover '''which resulted in the losers in a reward challenge face-off switching tribes, as well as a traditional random '''Tribe Swap resulting in the birth of a third tribe. In true Panama fashion, the final ten were greeted by the revenge of The Outcasts and ultimately Trish (voted out first) and Burton (voted out following third tribe twist) were voted back into the game. After another pre-merge challenge, the final nine merged and the game continued in it's regular format with the last seven members voted out returning to form a jury that would vote for a winner from the final two. After Draburu 4 Alliance went on a challenge streak following the three tribe twist, Kathy Vavrick-O'brien/Jacare15 was able to topple the very powerful duo of Amber and Andrew to become the first Sole Survivor in a 6-1 vote against Christa Hastie/mysteriousocean. Despite not necessarily making any power moves, the jury respected the fact that Kathy had played hard to get to her spot while her rival was seen as less proactive about her safety and was dubbed a bit of a coattail rider. All Stars selections from this season were Andrew, Kathy, Rob & Trish. Andrew and Rob were both early boots and Trish was voted out right before the merge leaving Kathy as the Sole Winner and Panamazon representative standing at the merge. Despite doing everything she could, Kathy was eventually bested and the last winner standing got 8th place. Christa would return for SX7: Samoanesia as a part of the Favorites Tribe. She would eventually place as a runner-up with only one vote in her favor again. Contestants The Game Recap The very first Survivor X began with sixteen castaways as they were abandoned in the heart of the Panamazon. From the start the tribes were divided by gender. Draburu, the women, lost the first challenge and voted out Trish but rebounded and sent Morgaqui, the men, to Tribal Council where Shawn was voted out. After losing an inactive member apiece, the evenly matched tribes faced-off against each other in a head-to-head challenge not realizing they were also simultaneously participating in the first twist of the game. The tribes were switched up after the Red Rover twist sent face-off losers Heidi, Jenna, and Shawna to Morgaqui and Matthew to Draburu. The tiny Draburu tribe was completely outmatched as they lost to the larger tribe of nine where tribal lines began to blur as Sandra was voted out at the third Tribal Council for being the weakest link. However, Matthew was unable to break the bond of the remaining Draburu women and was the next to go. After another random swap introduced a third tribe- Jacaboa, the new Draburu tribe made up of Christa, Daniel, Jenna, and Kathy dominated challenges. Morgaqui lost two challenges back to back, and where both Burton and Shawna were voted out for making key errors in the challenges. The tribes were shocked when the six castaways who were previously voted out made a comeback as The Outcasts, and both Trish '''and Burton''' took the spots of Colby, who lost a tiebreaker against Andrew (who was temoporarily a tribe of one), and Heidi, who was PRoD'd after attempting to vote out Amber. It was revealed the next challenge would only be won by one tribe as two tribes would vote simultaneously to send one member out between the two tribes at the first ever Duel Tribal Council. Andrew and Trish secured a victory for the tiny tribe of Morgaqui, and- with the numbers in their favor- Draburu voted Alex out of the game. Draburu made at comeback at the next challenge, once again winning immunity and the tribes merged into Manaboca. Despite the initial blurring of original tribal lines, the Draburu women (along with Andrew, who had a strong bond with Amber) decided to stick together having the numbers advantage. Unfortunately for Burton, his return to the game was cut short as he was voted out by the women and Andrew, but would return every three days at Tribal Council as a part of the jury who would determine the winner. An Immunity Twist came into play granting the top two castaways Immunity- and would be allowed to give away a third necklace if they could both agree on who would receive it. After another week of drama, Daniel was caught in a lie by his former Draburu tribemates and was voted out next. A core three of Amber, Andrew & Trish developed within the Draburu alliance and Kathy became suspicious of Amber. However, the newly formed core alliance was resolved to stick together- convincing Jenna to vote with the power trio to send Rob home. The game came to an emotional head at the final seven when Andrew & Kathy won the next challenge but were unable to agree on a third castaway, despite Kathy receiving the necklace from Andrew the past two weeks. With only members of their alliance now left vulnerable, Jenna asked her tribe to vote her out- despite Christa & Kathy casting rogue votes. However, Christa was able to win Immunity with Andrew at the next challenge- with Andrew agreeing to give Kathy Immunity for the third time in order to save Amber. Christa followed through on her word to save Amber, voting with the duo to vote out Trish from the game once again. Knowing Amber & Andrew were a close duo, Christa flipped to join Kathy at the final four and a split in the tribe forced sides where Christa was targeted for being the weaker of the two. With it all coming down to a tie-breaker challenge, Christa surprised everyone and defeated Amber, eliminating her from the game. With only three players now left in the game, the game once again reverted back to a Battle of the Sexes for the Final Immunity Challenge. Andrew was left alone and was subsequently voted out after being defeated by Kathy in the Final Immunity Challenge. Kathy and Christa, both members of Draburu the entire game, were the final two. Although she had key challenge wins, Christa was universally criticized for "riding coattails" between the power players of the game and the straightforward strategy used by Kathy Vavrick-O'brien won her the game in an overwhelming 6-1 vote where she became the very first Sole Survivor of the X Series. Voting History